Computing devices comprising more than one resource for processing data are becoming more common. For example, emerging servers may comprise a plurality of separate processing entities that may each include at least one central processing unit (CPU) and localized memory, and each processing entity may be coupled to a separate communication bus. Processing entities may be able to access resources in other processing entities (e.g., remote resources), and thus, the overall system architecture may be reconfigurable to accommodate a variety of processing tasks, processing loads, etc. While the intention may be for processing entities to function equally as efficiently when accessing local or remote resources, at least one challenge that may exist is to minimize interaction that must occur between different processing entities. When processing entities are required to access resources in other processing entities, a performance penalty is incurred that may negatively impact the overall performance of the system, and possibly of the entire data processing architecture.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.